


Saké Kisses

by lvs2read



Category: Firefly
Genre: Challenge Response, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, Slash, old fic is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvs2read/pseuds/lvs2read
Summary: Simon's been drinking. He goes looking for Mal and kissing ensues.
Relationships: Malcolm Reynolds/Simon Tam
Kudos: 11
Collections: My Ficathon/Challenge Fics





	Saké Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2007 for the Simon Tam Kissing Meme hosted by vae on livejournal.
> 
> Unbeta'd.

* * *

**Saké Kisses**

"There you are." Mal turned toward the door as Simon stumbled onto the bridge waving a bottle of saké in the air. Before he knew it, he had a lapful of ship's doctor. "I've been… hic… looking for you everywhere." 

Repressing the urge to set Simon back on his feet, he grinned down at him instead. Wasn't often Simon let loose. Matter of fact, couldn't recall it ever happening before. Could be kind of interesting. "Well, you've found me. Something I can do for you, Doc?" He swallowed hard as Simon's Adam's apple bobbed up and down as he took another drink of saké, then shook his head when Simon offered him the bottle.

"Hmm?" Simon looked at him owlishly. "Don't… hic… think so. Why?"

Mal's grin grew wider. "You said you've been looking for me?"

"Oh… hic… right." Simon just gazed at him, like he was trying to puzzle out all the problems of the 'verse. When his fingers came up to brush Mal's lips, Mal pulled his head back, but Simon's fingers followed along. "You've got a… hic… nice mouth."

"And you're drunk." Mal reached for Simon's hand to pull it away from his face, but somehow ended up with his fingers laced with Simon's and both their hands in Simon's lap.

Simon shook his head solemnly. "No, 'm not." Mal watched as Simon brought the bottle of saké close to his face and touched his nose with his index finger. "'m just a little… hic… well-to-live." Mal licked his lips as Simon took another swallow. It was all he could do not to blush when Simon eyed him around the bottle. "Sure you don't… hic… want any? It's… hic… good stuff." Simon waved the bottle under his nose.

What the hell. Anything to free his hand. "All right. Just a swallow. Thanks." He took the bottle from Simon and took a drink. Simon was right. It was good.

Unfortunately, he hadn't calculated the risks of Simon having both hands free. As he turned back from setting the bottle safely on the console, Simon's hands surrounded his face, and he was being pulled down with more strength than he expected Simon to have.

"Very nice mouth." And then Simon's lips were on his, soft and warm, and tasting of saké, and, oh, it was a good kiss, but he didn't kiss guys, except, apparently, he did, because he was pulling Simon closer, and kissing him back, and where were those moans coming from, and did breathing really matter?

Suddenly, Simon pulled away from him and slipped off his lap. Before he could do more than shake his head, trying to clear his thoughts, Simon was at the door and turning back to wink at him. "I'll just… hic… be going now. You coming?" 

Mal sat there, dazed, for a moment then reached over to set the auto-pilot and grab the saké before following after Simon. Oh, yes. Things were about to get very interesting indeed.

* * *


End file.
